


A Bedroom Party of Three

by miss_sexbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Threesomes, fluff at the end, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan/Reader/Barry smut. Super self indulgent. And super explicit. Very self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedroom Party of Three

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this while eating cheetos  
> Also i wrote and posted it while on my phone so sorry if the spacing is weird

The wetness between your legs was pleasantly uncomfortable. Your index finger was rubbing circles across your clit, your other hand holding your breast and pinching your nipple.   
Your mouth was open, saliva coated your chin, and your jaw hurt. Barry was sitting on the bed, his pants pooled around his ankles, shirt long since discarded, and dick hitting the back of your mouth.   
Your throat was on fire, your knees were numb against the carpet of the floor, and your lungs seemed to be clawing at your chest for air.   
But it was worth it to see that look on Barry’s face. The way his head was tilted slightly back, his eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed red. His mouth hung open and he let out choked moans, his fingers curling harshly into the bedsheets.   
You brought your hand up from your breast to wrap gently around Barry’s shaft. You sucked gently up his length to the head of his cock, where you began to lick the underside of the head just the way he liked it.  
A breathy sigh came from Dan. He was sitting a few feet away in the deep red armchair, his legs spread and jeans unbutton, his dick in his hand, stroking slowly up and down. Your eyes flicked over to him for a moment. His long fingers curled around his cock, pumping himself slowly to the sight of you sucking off Barry.  
Unexpectedly, two hands grasped at the back of your head, fingers interlocking with your hair, and your head was pulled forward roughly. Barry’s cock slid all the way into your mouth, just hitting into your throat. You let out a choked and startled moan, a familiar burn searing your nose and tears brimming at your eyes. You found yourself being pulled back again by your hair, far enough that the head of Barry’s erection rested on the soft of your lips. Before you had a chance to fully take a breath of air, you were pulled forward again, Barry thrusting against your throat once more.  
He repeated this motion several times, groaning when his cock hit deep in your mouth.   
You heard the shuffling movements of Dan removing his shirt, followed by his jeans and boxers.   
Your fingers moved from your clit, and you pushed two inside of yourself, bending your wrist at a strange angle and curling your fingers. You began a slow and constant curling motion with your fingers, your nails lightly pressing against your walls.   
Barry’s hands brought you down against his cock once more, pausing for a long moment while he was buried in your mouth. Your nose brushed at the hairs at the base of his dick, and your free hand cupped at his balls. He pulled you back for a final time, his cock leaving your mouth. You coughed and breathed in as much air as you could.   
“Stop it.”  
Your gaze landed on Dan. He was standing up now, looming above you and Barry. His finger motioned at Barry to come closer. Kicking his jeans off his ankles, Barry stood up and headed to the taller man.   
Dan’s head dipped down and he kissed Barry. His hands grasped to find the younger man’s dick, and once he did, he gave him a few long strokes, squeezing at the tip like he always did. Barry moaned into their kisses.   
You removed your fingers from yourself and scrambled onto the bed, watching the two men. You sat cross-legged and returned your finger to your aching clit.  
Dan’s hands moved from Barry’s dick then, grabbing for his wrists instead.   
It was then you noticed the zip-tie in Dan’s hand.   
In a few quick and fluid motions, Barry's wrists were pressed together and bound behind his back, limiting his movement.  
Barry whined, and Dan broke the kiss to whisper “Shut the fuck up.”  
Dan stepped away from Barry then, and he pushed him towards the end of the bed. Dan smacked Barry's ass before the smaller man was sitting on his knees at the foot of the bed.  
Dan’s gaze met with yours. You grinned, knowing what was coming next.  
Dan climbed over you, his lips meeting with yours in a soft kiss. His hand snatched your wrist away from your clit, putting his own long fingers over it instead, rubbing in perfect and rough circles. Your eyes were locked with Barry’s, who was still at the foot of the bed on his knees, his dick red and bobbing against his stomach.  
Dan must have seen you watching the other man, because he said, “Be a good boy and stay there. And don't even think about touching her.”   
And with that, he flipped you over. Your head was almost right between Barry's legs, just inches away from being able to touch him.   
Dan’s hand smacked against your ass suddenly, eliciting a startled cry from you. He rubbed over the area where he smacked you, before his hands moved down to your hips, pulling your ass up into the air.   
“Just look at you,” Danny said in a low voice, “You're so ready for me, so quick to give up Barry for my dick in you.”  
You whined. “Danny, please…”  
“Please what?”  
God, you hated it when he did this.  
“Just fuck me already.” You were glad he didn't see you roll your eyes. Barry must have, but he said nothing.  
You could feel Dan’s cock pressing at your entrance. His hands were placed roughly at your hips. He pushed into you slowly, fingernails digging into your skin as he bottomed out.   
“Holy fucking shit,” Dan groaned.   
You secretly wished you could see the look on his face as he sank himself into you, but your face was busy being pressed into the bedsheets.   
Danny began his hard and quick motions of fucking into you, his dick pressed deep inside you, drawing out moans and whines with every thrust.  
Barry shifted uncomfortably. Dan took note of his movement.  
“I bet you love watching me fuck her, don't you?” Dan smirked at Barry.  
You watched as his adam’s apple bobbed with a gulp, and his cock twitched. Precum shone in the light as it collected at the head of his flushed length.  
“You probably wish you were the one balls deep in her right now,” Dan continued, “You wish you could feel how tight and wet she is around your dick.”  
You reached a hand out to stroke Barry. You hardly placed a light touch with your finger tips before Dan snatched your hand away, pulling it behind your back.  
“Did I fucking say you could touch him?” Danny almost growled.  
“I’m sorry,” you whispered, not sure which of them you were apologizing to.  
“Keep your fucking hands to yourself,” Dan scolded you, releasing your wrist.   
Your hand went back to the sheets, gripping them tight as Dan continued to fuck you. His hands grabbed at the cheeks of your ass, nails scraping your skin.  
“You're so fucking hot, you're fucking soaking. And it's all for me.” Barry's cock twitched again at Dan’s words to you. You moaned again as his thrusts quickened.   
“Why don't you tell her what's on your mind, Barry?” Dan said, though it was really a command. “Tell her what you want to do.”  
Barry breathed in a short breath, his eyes widening before he nodded.  
“I wanna fuck you,” he told you in a low voice. His eyes were locked with yours. “I wanna pull on your hair as I take you from behind. I want to bite your neck as you moan my name, I want to feel your ass slapping against my hips as I fuck your brains out.”   
“Ah!” You cried out a particularly sharp upward thrust from Dan. His hand tangled into your hair, pulling you upward and onto your knees, which were now on each side of his waist.   
His hands moved back to your hips, where he pulled you down to sink you slowly onto his cock once more. You threw your head back, your breasts pushing outward just inches from Barry's face.  
“I can see you staring at her tits,” Dan said, locking eyes with Barry. “Why don't you do what you can with them.”  
Barry moved quickly to latch his mouth to the top of your left breast as Dan bounced you up and down on his dick. Barry's tongue moved circles on your soft skin as his lips sucked at you. His kisses moved to your nipple, which he sucked gently before taking it between his teeth and gently biting.  
“Stroke him.” Dan commanded.  
And you did.  
Your hand moved up and down Barry's length, with a loose grasp. He moaned against your chest now, his mouth sucking a hickey next to your nipple. The sensation of his facial hair tickling at your skin made your nipples harden fully. Barry soon switched to your other breast, taking your nipple in his mouth and sucking on you.  
“Fuck,” Dan said under his breath.   
He was close. His thrust were quicker and shorter now, and evenly paced.  
The burning that had built up from your legs released itself, and you found yourself crying out in orgasm, dripping onto Dan as he fucked you. You usually didn't squirt, but you did now, the sensation swirling throughout your body. Your liquids lubricated you even more, and Dan’s cock slipped into you easier.   
“Get off of her,” Dan said, awkwardly kicking Barry away from you and back to the foot of the bed. “Watch me cum in your little bitch.”  
And with a particularly harsh upward thrust, Dan came in you.  
“Shit,” Barry groaned. His cock was flushed red against his stomach, and it twitched several times before he came in white ropes across his stomach.   
Dan slowly pulled out of you, and you scrambled forward to cover Barry in kisses. You kissed his swollen lips, kissed along his beard, kissed his neck. You whispered loving words to him.  
Dan was behind you, grabbing at tissues, moving to wipe up any cum on the bed or your bodies.   
“You got the bed wet again,” Dan told you, pouting.  
“Oh, whatever,” you replied, “We can just sleep in Barry's tonight.”  
Dan handed you a pair of scissors, which you used to cut the zip-tie that held Barry's wrists together.  
“God damn, Dan.” Barry said, rubbing at his wrists, “Try not to go so tight next time.”  
“Will do,” Dan said, giving Barry a kiss on the cheek.  
Dan tossed the tissues to the trashcan, and you spread your legs for Dan to wipe his cum off of you.   
“Ooh, look at you, spreading your legs again for me already,” Dan teased.  
You rolled your eyes, “Oh, shut up.”  
Barry's arms wrapped around you from behind, pressing a kiss against the side of your head.  
“I love you,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea slut call me a daddy


End file.
